


[Cover Art] for "Your Perfect Offering" by CaitlinFairchild

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Your Perfect Offering" by CaitlinFairchild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts), [StillTheAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillTheAddict/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Perfect Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313785) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



I have to thank Chryse and her recomendation at the end of her lovely story **The Ground Beneath Your Feet** for putting me in the direction of this one. It's another fine Series Three fix-it, although a dark one indeed and one can be also read as a Series Two fix-it as well. It deals with the aftermath of Serbia more realistically than on the screen and understands Sherlock probably came back from that scarred in a number of ways - so be warned

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/83VzRPwGDwxWsznhcR5TgNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

For this cover, in lieu of the woods in Serbia (which were probably shot by a second unit somewhere around Cardiff) I give you Fritton Woods near me here in Norfolk. Those are birch trees mixed in with the pines in my photo, and yes, having done my research they do have quite a lot of those in Serbia as well. 


End file.
